Shattered Image
by BeyondBloody1313
Summary: Some days, he would see him. Other days, he wouldn't. When he did see Kira, though, Light would question his sanity.


**Shattered Image**

**A/N:** _Some people say that Light Yagami suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder. I disagree. To me, he was more of a sociopath. But wait…just because I don't agree with that theory doesn't mean I find it intriguing. It is a very interesting concept if you ask me. And before you ask, I don't have an actual opinion on Light. Some moments I would root for him, other times I want to deck him in the face. I will say, though, that in a psychological point of view, he is very fascinating._

_Enjoy my fellow Death Note fans. :)_

_Please excuse any grammar or spelling problems. I loath editing with a passion._

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Death Note characters, Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and Ryuk, in any way. They belong to the wonderful creator, Tsugumi Ohba, and the illustrator of the series, Takeshi Obata._**

* * *

No one knew.

Ryuk didn't know. Misa didn't know. The Task Force sure as_ hell_ didn't know. No one knew of the predicament and Light preferred it that way. They don't _have_ to know and Light _didn't_ want them to know.

He wasn't sure _when or how_ it started. It just…happened. He was in the restroom one day, washing his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a split second.

It didn't take him long to notice that something was wrong. He stopped the water and looked slowly back up at his reflection.

The _thing_ looked surreal. His reflection was crossing his arms, grinning manically, and its eyes were…red.

Light wasn't doing any of those things _and_ he was sure his eyes weren't red. He left the restroom quietly, his light brown eyes never leaving the bloody red ones.

He saw it again a few weeks later.

Then a few more weeks after that, he saw it again.

It was becoming more frequent recently.

When they saw each other, they would just stare. One would grin and look at the other with malicious eyes that were full of mockery. The other would have his lips set in a thin line and fearless eyes that asked a multitude of questions.

At first, Light wasn't sure what to think of it. He blamed his hallucinations on stress and presumed that the being would stop appearing.

It didn't.

Its visits were becoming more frequent and Light wanted answers.

As if the being knew how to irritate him, he only appeared when Light least expected it. He never appeared when Light wanted him to. And so, Light decided to forget about him. The faster he did, the faster he would see it. He spent two days working along with the Task Force, attending to Misa, and using the Death Note.

He forgot about it. Then he saw it.

Light wrapped a white, soft towel around his slender, wet hips and wiped away the humidity from the mirror. A quick glance…and he saw it.

Light resisted the urge to grin. He _has_ to know! Does the being even speak?

"Who…are you?" Light whispered.

The reflection's grin became creepier and it chuckled. "Oh…it's just you." It's voice was deeper and slightly demonic.

_**Kira…**_

"I'm not you." Light answered, his voice never faltering in fear.

As if he had held back, Kira laughed loudly and startled Light. He stopped after a while and bowed his head. His insane smile disappeared and his voice became deeper and more menacing. "Believe me…_you are_…"

Light shook his head and looked down for a moment. When he looked back up, Kira was gone.

* * *

"Light, are you alright?" Misa asked with genuine concern, worry molding her cute features. "You've been acting weird lately…"

Was it really that obvious? The young man scowled and allowed himself to type aggressively on his laptop. "Yes," he hissed. "I'm fine."

Misa hesitated a moment before asking again. "A-are you sure? I could—"

"MISA!" he yelled, looking directly at the blond woman with hateful eyes. "I told you I'm fine!"

Misa didn't bother asking again. This wasn't the first time he has snapped at her…

* * *

He waited.

He forgot.

And then he saw him again. He was washing his hands when he saw Kira smirking evilly at him through the mirror. Much to the young man's surprise, the being initiated the conversation first.

"What do you think hurts a human being more? Physical pain or mental pain?"

Light thought about it for a moment. "Both."

"Why?"

"I believe that what you see or feel will bring that same affect." He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Kira chuckled and dismissed his inquiry. "I don't agree with your statement."

"And why not?"

"Mental pain is the worst." Kira answered confidently. "It will always linger. You could say that physical pain affects others but, the pain is in the memory. It's mental. You, of all people, should know."

"What?" Light blinked and the being disappeared.

* * *

It was three A.M.

Misa slept soundly on the bed, her angelic features were relaxed and calm. Light, meanwhile, laid there in frustration of not being able to sleep. His handsome facial features twisted in anger.

Why couldn't he sleep?! He has never had trouble in the past with sleeping. Normally, once his head hit the pillow, he was gone in dreamland. This hardly ever happened. And why, of all nights did thi—

"Light…" a voice whispered tauntingly in a sing-song voice.

Oh great.

The young man sat up and listened. He couldn't hear the being's voice anymore.

_**Tap.**_

The sound came from the stairs. Was there an intruder in the apartment? Light slipped from the covers, closed the bedroom door, locked it, and put his ear to it. He listened as the tapping continued. Someone or _something _was climbing the stairs in a very slow, taunting fashion.

_**Tap.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tap.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tap.**_

.

.

.

.

_**Tap.**_

.

.

_**Tap.**_

_**Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…**_

Complete, utter silence followed. The only sounds in the apartment were the sounds of Light's shaky breaths. His heart pounded in apprehension and he wondered whether it was a good idea to—

_**BANG! **_

The young man gasped and backed away. The thing was trying to break into the room. Light looked at Misa and found her s_leeping_.

He frowned. _How can you sleep after all that commotion?!_

Inhuman growls and sounds came from the other side of the door. Light's fear turned into rage and he opened the door. He looked around the dark hallway and saw nothing.

_**Taptaptaptaptaptaptap.**_

Light raced downstairs and looked around frantically in the living room. He stood still for a moment and listened.

_**Tap…tap…**_

The young man saw the _thing_ crawl on all fours into the kitchen. He ran directly in there and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find.

"Show yourself!" He hissed, gripping the sharp utensil in a tighter hold.

"_**Pathetic!**_" A voice growled.

Something jumped Light from behind and began choking him. Light struggled for moment before falling to the floor in unconsousness.

* * *

Light woke up with a gasp in the living room. Misa was looking out the window for some reason. She was probably waiting for her manager to pick her up.

Misa turned around and looked at him affectionately. "Good morning Light!"

"Why am I in the living room?!" He hissed.

Misa frowned. "We were watching a movie together remember? You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up so I left you on the couch."

"I don't remember agreeing to a movie…" He muttered.

"Are you serious?!" She asked. "_**You **_were the one that suggested it!"

Misa looked outside once more. "I gotta go!" And with that, she skipped out the door before Light could ask any more questions.

In frustration, he grabbed a glass ornament from the coffee table and threw it across the room. He watched as the glass shattered into tiny, sparkling pieces.

* * *

Light found that he was forgetting things more often. He would make decisions that he would never remember making.

He hadn't seen Kira in a while either. The being ridiculed him with his absence.

About a month later, he finally saw Kira again.

* * *

Light glared at Kira.

"You're the one who's making me forget." The young man seethed.

Kira looked at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "That took you a while to notice."

"Look at me!" Light ordered.

Surprisingly, Kira actually followed his command and stared at him. Only, his stare was coupled with his creepy grin and mocking eyes.

"Does that anger you, Light?" Kira chuckled. "Does it anger you that I finally have control over you?"

"You have no control over me!" The young man yelled, failing to keep his resentment in check.

"I do." Kira smiled.

Light put his hand on the mirror. "What do you want?!"

"The same thing you do, of course." Kira said. "_Justice_."

Light didn't believe him. His voice was so obnoxious that it was obvious that the being was insulting his views and beliefs.

"_Don't_ mock me!" Light growled. "I'm the only one who can do this…"

Kira's eyes became dangerous. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of course I—"

"Liar." Kira interrupted. "You want more. You're a selfish being. Maybe even broken…"

"What do you mean—"

"So broken." The reflection responded. "And so beautifully insane…"

Light remained quiet. He wasn't broken!

…Was he?

Kira placed his index finger on the mirror. It began breaking where his finger was placed.

"So…"

_**Crack.**_

"Utterly…"

_**Crack.**_

"BROKEN!"

"_**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ Light screamed_**. "I'M NOT BROKEN!"**_

The young man stared at his reflection. Kira was gone and was replaced by Light's image. His honey eyes were wide with fear, his lips were slightly parted, and the cracked mirror made him look like…like…

Kira.

"Light!" Misa said through the other side of the door. "Are you coming out soon?"

"Yeah…" he responded calmly, his voice never showing any signs of stress. "It'll be a minute…"

"Well…hurry up!" She urged. "I need to shower!"

Light looked at the mirror. It was no longer cracked and he didn't look like Kira anymore.

Unnerved, he opened the bathroom door. He looked at the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom.

He had a feeling that he would see Kira again.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yup. :I_

_I hope I didn't make Light too OOC. Also, if you were wondering why I haven't been updating, a part of that reason is because I've been watching this anime. Oh well._

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
